wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Hope
"What do yah think yah doing laddie? Yah dont hit it like that, let me show yah." a voice which Drathos remembered, but couldn't believe he would hear it again. It was then that he focused and saw that he was a little boy again, and he was learning the ways of the blacksmith with his father. The voice was his father, but he knew that it couldn't be real; his father had been dead for years. "Dadda, is that you?" said Drathos with a young dwarven voice, with them words both Drathos and his father were shocked. Harabad, looked at Drathos and laughed "Yah been sneaking sips of me ale again laddie, what yah ma say?" Harabad continued to laugh and then said "'Course its me lad, now come here and look at how ah do it." Drathos couldn't believe it, he was a young dwarf again, but this had to be a memory; but he thought he would let it go, and just see what happened. For what seemed the rest of the day he spend time with his father. During the walk back home, from the forge Drathos looked at his father and new something, was wrong. The last thing he remebered was battling Fel Orcs, and falling back to the Dark Portal with the last of the survivers of the Royal Guardians. He knew that this wasn't a memory either, and so he went to his father and said "Dadda, whats going on?" Harabad, stopped and then knelt to Drathos and said "Well laddie, this is a dream; yah not not really a little lad, yah need to get back to yah self." Drathos looked at his father and was confused. "Ah will always love yah laddie, yah made me proud. It's not your time yet, you have more to do with yah life. Now go." As Harabad said this he placed his hand on Drathos' chest and Drathos felt a shock of pain, and cried out. It happened again and this time it was the deep dwarven voice that he had developed as he grew. He then closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was staring up into the sky and saw a blue skinned shaman. With this he assumed it was a Troll, and went to grab his weapons, and with an accent that he didn't recognise the blue skinned shaman said to him "Rest please, you are injured and near death, I will look after you. And I am not a Troll, I am a Draenei have you not seen my kind before?" With these words Drathos passed out. The Draenei then took Drathos, and mounted upon his mount and rode as quick as the legs of his mount could take him. Arriving in Stormwind, the Draenei took Drathos to the Cathedral Square and entered the building that no one would enter. The building on the outside looked deserted, barrels and crates all over the place, compared to the rest of the buildings in the Cathedral Square. The inside however was different, it was decorated with symbols of the alliance races, and had gnomes, Dwarfs, Humans, Night Elves and Draenei. As the Draenei entered the house, everyone stood up with shock and he just nodded and then went up the stairs, and placed Drathos on a bed where a Human and a Night Elf were waiting. Drathos started to come round and he thought he saw, Baromir and shouted "Baromir lad, how yah been?" he then focused and saw that it was not Baromir, it was the armor he recognised; he knew that the Human was a Paladin and he was healing him. He looked around and saw that there was also a Female Night Elf in the room. After looking twice he realised, there was a Female in the room and he sat up in shock and grabed the sheet to cover himself. "Where am ah, and who tah hell are yah?" said Drathos looking straight at the woman sitting on a chair at the other end of the room. With a upper class voice, she stood and said "My name sir, is Vhy. Please do not be shocked I will explain it all to you as soon as my friend has finished with you." Drathos looked at her, and saw that she ment no harm so he lay down and allowed the Paladin to continue his healing. The paladin turned and walked out of the room and nodded to Vhy and closed the door behind himself. Drathos sat up seeing that his ribs had been bandaged and was feeling stiff. "You will feel a bit stiff for a few days, Loholt is good, but is still learning." Vhy said as she took the chair and moved it closer to the bed and sat upon it. "First I would like to say, you are safe and with friends, Drathos Ironbeard" Drathos looked at Vhy with shock "How do ya know me name lassie?" "You are well known Master Ironbeard, you were the general of the Royal Guardians were you not?" Vhy said looking through a book, Drathos looked at the book and saw the picture that had been taken of him and Baromir. "How long 'ave ah been away?" Drathos said as a single tear left his eyes. "It has been 20 years, but you have not aged one year, since you left on your mission with the Royal Guardians." Vhy stood up and looked at Drathos, and said "This buidling is part of an organisation called the Last Hope, we are a group of all of the alliance races, that have no where to go. That was a Draenei that found you, they are our new allies, that are helping to battle the horde, as they have new allies also...The Blood Elves have returned." There was then a knock at the door, and entered a gnome dressed in robes, and he came to Vhy and whispered in her ear and Vhy then turned to Drathos "I have to go know, but I'd like you to meet Cornish. He'll be more than happy to answer any questions you may have." Walking out of the room, Vhy smiled and thought to herself 'Now we have a chance.' Cornish was smaller then most gnomes that Drathos had seen around Stormwind and Ironforge. He knew of them as he had grown up with gnomes and they were always needing his skills to make them some parts for their inventions that they were always trying to make. With a squeeky voice Cornish said "Hey there, I'm Cornish and I'm a mage want to see some spells?" Drathos looked at him and just laughed out so loud that it hurt his ribs. Cornish looked at Drathos with a raised eyebrow and Drathos said "Ah am sorry laddie, ah forgot that yah little ones have a sqeaky voice, and it makes me laugh everytime." With this Cornish laughed and fell off the chair which made Drathos laugh even louder. "Ah think laddie that you and me are going to be great friends" as Drathos said this he offered his hand to Cornish who took it, stood up and shook it. Over many weeks Drathos recovered, as he was recovering Cornish told him what had been happening, both the Alliance and Horde gaining new allies, and Drathos found that this new race was not of Azeroth, but were still friendly. Finally Drathos had the strength to walk down stairs and meet with the Last Hope members. As he and Cornish entered the room, the whole room came to attention and Vhy asked them to all sit. Vhy explained to Drathos and the members that had joined while he had been resting, that the Last Hope was an organisation that took in all races that were on their last hope, and were there to help and their were welcome to leave anytime or stay as long as they needed. Over the years Drathos and Cornish became really good friends. Drathos became an officer of the Last Hope teaching Blacksmithing skills to the members who wanted to learn. Drathos retired from all active duty after many years and now can be found in the Last Hope House, welcoming new members and telling the young ones stories of old. Links to this Story Drathos Ironbeard